My life changed because of him
by Shay-chan33
Summary: Karei was always controlled by her grandma's rules. Running away from her home in London is worse enough. But making a promise she doesn't even know she can fulfill? It will decide her destiny, to be a normal teenager in Japan or an elite lady in London. "I knew I had a chance when I met Hikaru." OCxHikaru, Collab with Cherry Hitachiin!


**My life changed because of him**

**Summary:**

**Karei was always controlled by her grandma's rules. Running away from her home in London is worse enough. But making a promise she doesn't even know she can fulfill? It will decide her destiny, to be a normal teenager in Japan or an elite lady in London. "I knew I had a chance when I met Hikaru." OCxHikaru, Collab with Cherry Hitachiin!**

* * *

**So yeah, this is a collab story with my FF friend, Cherry Hitachiin! Check out her version of the story too! :D It's called: 'My Special Host Host Club' :)**

**By the way, my OC will be with Hikaru and Cherry-chan's OC will be with Kaoru :D**

**Anyway, I'll just get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Karei's P.O.V.

"_You can't keep me in London forever grandma!"_

"_You are a high-class aristocrat, Karei. The Duchess' one and only granddaughter."_

"_I don't care! You've controlled my life long enough, grandma! I won't let you control it further!"_

"_Then I shall keep sending agents to bring you home."_

"_No! I've had this grandma! I'm done living in London!"_

"_Don't you care for your own country? Your father? Your mother? Your dear deceased __**sister**__?"_

"…_I do. I just can't live there anymore grandma. How about this, grandma? For a year, I will stay in Japan. If I find someone who truly cherishes me, who'll stand up for me, who'll protect and love me, I shall bring him or her to London. Then and there, I'll make him or her answer a question of wanting me to stay in Japan or let me off in London. If he or she says stay, then I shall stay in Japan for as long as I want. If he or she says to let me off, then I shall forever live to your rules and commands without complaint nor hesitation."_

"_I trust you will be fair with this promise?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

"_Very well, do as you wish for the time being, but you will go to the appointed school I choose for you. I will send you a suitable amount of money to your bank account every month. For now, take care."_

"_You too, grandma."_

* * *

(Pierres précieuses Hotel)

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"AHH!" I screamed with all my might. I immediately sat up straight, fully awake. I felt sweat all over my forehead, arms, legs and in places I didn't even know could sweat. I crushed my alarm clock with my fist, smashing it into small irreversible pieces.

"D***, that dream has been rewind ever since my promise to grandma last month," I ruffle my hair in frustration, like I always do when I'm frustrated.

I'm Minami Karei or Kennice Smithe, one of the English duchess' granddaughters. I used to be anyway. I grab hold of the golden locket adorning my neck and opened it. There was a photo of a pretty ten-year-old girl inside. She had straight golden blonde hair up in two pigtails. Her olive green eyes were beaming with confidence and she was wearing the most beautiful silk dress. I smiled. Grace had always been stunningly beautiful.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but held it in, refusing to cry like I did in her funeral. I hope Grace is watching over me from heaven.

_Krriiiing!_

I cringed at my second alarm. Yeah, second. I reached my hand for it and read the time. 6.30 AM. Forty-five minutes till school. I walked to the bathroom and showered, changing to my school uniform. I fixed my purple-striped black tie and buttoned up the last button on my blue blazer. I straightened down my black pants and put on my socks and shoes. I grabbed the brush on the bathroom sink and brushed out the tangled knots in my long dark brown hair. Grabbing my skateboard, my school bag and munching a loaf of bread, I was ready for school.

When I opened the door, I was faced with a woman in a maid outfit, holding a tray. She curtsied and gave me a warm smile, "Ohayogozaimasu Smithe-sama. Your breakfast is here."

"Umm… I appreciate it, but I've already eaten. Please give it to the people on the streets who needs it more," I refused politely, smiling.

"But your obaa-sama had requested the full English breakfast for you every morning."

"Then…" I raised my finger to my lips and winked, "Keep this a secret from her, okay?" With that, I left the mesmerized maid and the fancy French hotel to my school, Ouran Academy.

My hair was flying around and the light morning breeze felt nice on my face. My bag was securely held behind my shoulder and my feet took turns with pushing the skateboard. Minutes passed and the pastel-colored building came into view. I skateboarded past heart-eyed fangirls and fanboys, snobby rich girls and guys and fancy-dressed teachers.

Once I reached the entrance, I got off my skateboard and started walking along the bright hallways. I sighed. A huge portion of the students here are rich or famous in some way, others were either middle-classed or honor students.

As I made my way to class 1-A, a gleam flashed to my face. I turned my head to the left and saw a door ajar. I walked to it curiously and opened it. My eyes widened. It was an old music room, not too messy and not too tidy, yet spotless in every way. The room was filled with all types of instruments, from string instruments to brass instruments, woodwind instruments to percussion instruments. But the instrument I took awe for was the grand ivory centering the room.

Just as I was about to touch the keys, the school bell rang. I sighed at my misfortune. I guess I'll play it after school later on.

* * *

Hikaru's P.O.V. (Music Room 3)

"Kaoru, Truth or Dare?"

"This is stupid, why should we play this commoner game?" I said plainly, eyes disinterested. Today was a day-off at the Host Club. Milord had brought a whole box of commoner games and we had played them for hours now. We haven't even played half of them yet!

"Hikaru! It's because it's a commoner game that we play it!" Milord said. He then struck a pose, "Commoners play this game in order to entertain each other with embarrassing secrets and silly actions. Who knows? Maybe you can hear a deep dark secret from Kyoya!"

"Excuse me to interrupt your chatter, but I do not have a 'deep dark secret' as you put it. I am incredibly open to you all here," Kyoya-senpai said, fake smiling and pushing up his glasses at the same time. I sweatdrop. Maybe he does have a deep dark secret to hide…

"Can we please start now?" Haruhi joined, stating her presence.

"Yes! Kaoru, Truth or Dare?" Milord exclaimed, a little too thrilled.

Kaoru had a finger under his chin, replying, "Dare."

Everyone made thinking faces until Honey-senpai shot up. "I got one! Kao-chan! You have till tomorrow to catch a butterfly and show it to us as proof!" He declared, pointing a finger at Kaoru.

Everyone sweatdropped and Mori-senpai spoke up, "Why butterfly?"

Honey-senpai had his head tilted and smiled cheerfully, "I honestly don't know. Because they're cute?"

Everyone sweatdropped yet again and had fallen out of their seats. What honesty… But seriously, a butterfly? How lame. Once we were all seated again, Milord had pointed his index finger on me, "Your turn, Hikaru! Truth or Dare?"

Since I didn't want to look puny or admit an embarrassing secret with Truth, I chose Dare. Once again, everyone made thinking faces.

Haruhi had slam a knuckle to her hand, saying, "Go to the old music room and take a picture of the most beautiful thing inside. You have fifteen minutes to do so and show it to us."

Milord had a huge grin on his face and applauded, "That's a good one, Haruhi! How brilliant! Bravo!" Soon, everyone followed and it turned into a mini uproar.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it right now," I said, standing up from my seat. As I was about to walk out of the room, I heard Kyoya-senpai say, "The penalty will be decided by me, so do it well."

I felt shivers run all over my body as I ran. I swear that merciless senpai could be the devil's assistant if he wanted to.

As I was walking down the hallway to the music room, alluring piano chords were resonated in the air. It was a beautiful melody; it wasn't like any piano songs I've ever heard. When I opened the door of the old music room, the most captivating voice was heard.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

There was a girl there, her back turned to me. Her voice enticing, yet a tint of hoarseness was evident. Had she been here since school ended?

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I didn't even notice that I had silently walked to her. My feet felt like it was moving by itself, as if fate was telling them to do so.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

I could hear sobs as she sings, clearly showing that this was for a very special person. Her voice was bewitching and harmonizing with the piano keys in sync.

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

The song ended beautifully, making my heart feel down for some reason. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but dark brown. The sweet scent of lavender entered my nostrils. I closed my eyes again, taking in the scent. Whatever my head is on, it's really pleasant-smelling and soft.

All of a sudden, I felt hands around my wrists and before I had time to think, I was slammed down to the floor. Hard. I felt grips of iron around each of my wrists and strong legs locking mine.

"Think you can catch me, huh?" I heard the person on top of me say. I opened my eyes and was met with turquoise orbs, full of rage. The person or girl on top of me had long dark brown hair, a little messed-up, had bangs that almost cover her forehead and long side ones that frame her face.

"What?" It was all I could reply. What else would you say in a situation like this?

She suddenly got her face closer to mine, her nose almost touching mine, "Don't act stupid, you're here to bring me to the secret underground agency. Well you know what, secret agent? I can protect myself, you hear me?" I could tell she was trying to look intimidating, but to be honest she looks cute rather than scary.

I then realize the situation I was in and spoke up, "What are you talking about? I'm Hitachiin Hikaru from class 1-A! A student!"

"Huh?" She had said, her expression drastically changed into a thinking one. Her grip loosened a bit, but her legs were still keeping mine captive. "Hmm... Let's see... Hikaru... Hikaru... Hikar- Oh! You must be one of the cute twins in my class!" She snapped her fingers as she did so, grinning to herself.

Were my ears hearing right? This girl was attacking me a few seconds ago and now she's telling me I'm cute? What is wrong with her? "Cute?"

"Yep," She exclaimed, getting up, "Sorry about that."

I took it and watched as the petite girl pulled me up with ease. "Yeah, it's fine," I suddenly felt my arms sore and massaged it. "Man, you grip like some muscly guy."

She had a huge grin on her face, "Why thank you! I'm Minami Karei from class 1-A! Nice to meet you Hikaru."

"You too, I guess." I then realized, Karei was a head and a half shorter than me, reaching around my mid-chest, slightly taller than Honey-senpai. Either I was tall or she has a late growth hormones issue.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I need to t-wait!" I quickly took out my phone and read the time, four minutes left. It takes two minutes to go back to the clubroom, which means I have two minutes left! "S***! I have two minutes left!"

"Huh? Two minutes?" Karei questioned, her head tilting to the left. Hikaru! Use that quick thinking of yours! Aha, I got it!

I pointed my phone at her and she questioned me again, "What are y-"

_Ckriiiik!_

The flash temporarily blinded her and I ran off as fast as my feet could take me. Before I left the room though, I heard Karei exclaim, "I knew it! He is from the agency, dressing up as a student!" I was sure if I looked back now that I will have to face Demon mode Karei. I didn't want to die yet.

I didn't know what was worse, a demon-faced Karei or a demon-faced Kyoya-senpai. Either way, I don't want to face whatever penalty Kyoya-senpai has set up for me.

Not today, no.

* * *

Karei's P.O.V.

I was running like crazy by now. I didn't know what was worse; weird looks from random bystanders or disgusted looks from snobby girls. Well that's not important right now, all I need to do right now is catch that secret agent!

I heard a door close and I opened it immediately. Actually, I think I slammed it open. I look like a monster by now with my hair all frizzed-up. "WHERE IS HE?!" I exclaimed, looking around the room for the salmon-haired guy. Luckily, there were only three people in the room.

When I finally spotted him, I kicked him with all my might. He slammed to a wall and I had pulled his collar up. "You have guts to send pictures of me to the agency, huh?" I growled, readying a punch.

"Wait! Let me explain! I got a dare to take a picture of the most beautiful thing in that old Music Room. I took your picture because I only had two minutes left and because you're quite beautiful," he explained swiftly.

My brain processed what he had said slowly and my face heated up to a shade of tomato red. "B-Beautiful? D-Don't t-try to flatter m-me with w-words, idiot!" I exclaim, turning around. D*** my easily embarrassed persona! I had my hands cupped to my warm cheeks in order to get it back to its original color.

"Ho ho ho! A fine tsudere, you are!" I heard someone say. Loud motor sounds were heard from under me and I suddenly felt the floor moving a bit. A riser appeared out of nowhere and a pink-bowed girl was on top

My eyes widened, "Renge-chan?!"

She opened her eyes in a flash and had widened hers as well, "Karei?!"

She then jumped into my arms and gave me a bear hug, repeating my name over and over as she did so. I chuckled and patted her head, "Long time no see, Renge-chan!"

"Umm… Renge-chan, do you happen to know this person?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a short-haired brunette girl in the male uniform as well, her brown eyes observing me.

"Ah yes! This is Minami Karei, my childhood best friend! Karei, this is the Host Club!" she explained, grinning from ear to ear.

I saw a blonde guy came up to me and took my hand, kissing it, "I'm Suoh Tamaki and welcome mademoiselle, to the Ouran Host Club." He then held a strand of my hair in his fingers, "You have gorgeous eyes and glossy hair, would you like to join my group of beautiful people?"

"That doesn't work on me, phony Romeo."

And in matter of seconds he had sat in a corner, his arms around his legs. I sweatdropped. Did I say something wrong?

I saw the brunette girl from before approaching me, an assuring smile on her face, "Don't worry about it, he'll be alright. I'm Fujioka Haruhi by the way."

"You're a girl, aren't you?" I state bluntly.

"N-No. W-Why would I be, Karei-chan?"

"No use lying to me, Haruhi. I can see through you crystal clear," I mentioned.

Haruhi sighed, "Yes… I am."

I gave her a smile, "So you work here or something?"

"Well, sort off. I kind of have a debt with the club, so I'm working it off," she said with yet another sigh.

"Well good luck then! I'll help you when I can," I assured her, patting her back slightly.

"Haruhi, can you get Milord out of his corner? He won't come out," I heard some one call. The person was an exact replica of Hikaru, but I was sure this wasn't Hikaru.

After Haruhi rush to Tamaki-senpai, I continued staring at the Hikaru doppelganger. I'm guessing he got uncomfortable, because he spoke up soon after, "Umm… I'm his twin, Hitachiin Kaoru."

I stopped my staring and grinned, "Ahhh, I see! No wonder you guys look the same!"

"Yo Kaoru, I found a jar!" I turned to the voice and saw Hikaru, holding a gem adorned and gold-lidded jar.

"What's that for?" I asked.

Hikaru pointed at the jar, "This is for Kaoru's dare, catching a butterfly."

"No offense, but that sounds kinda lame," I stated plainly.

Hikaru grinned at me, "That's what I said!"

"Oh! I just remembered! I'm really sorry about earlier!" I exclaim, bowing multiple times.

He gave me yet another grin and patted my head, "Don't worry. It's no problem, Karei."

"Cool! Friends?" I grinned, a pinky extended.

He seems a bit hesitant at first but linked pinkies with me, chuckling, "Friends!"

Next day - After school

Geez, today is so _not_ my day. Firstly, I woke up late and came to school late. Second, I didn't see Renge, Haruhi, Hikaru or Kaoru in any of my classes today. And finally, classes were extra boring just now.

I walked down the hallway with no destination in particular. I wonder what my friends are doing right now. My face suddenly squishes into someone else's sides.

"Ouch!"

I look up and see a pretty girl in the boys' uniform. She had a beret on, hiding her brown hair. I can tell she's hiding her hair in that beret. Her unique purple eyes were vibrant and captivating. She looked just about as tall as Hikaru and Kaoru, maybe slightly shorter. She looks like someone… I just can't put my finger on it…

Hey, I just realized something. Wow, who knew the girls' uniform is that unbearable… I've seen around three girls, including myself, wearing the boys' uniform. There just have to be a problem with the girls' uniform! I just know it!

"I'm really sorry," she said and I was snapped back to reality. I then spot the two salmon-haired twins and the brunette genius walking over somewhere else. I skipped over to them and smiled at them.

"Yo! I've just thought of you three a while ago," I stated, my hand scratching the back of my neck. Haruhi and Kaoru smiled at me before returning to their own conversation.

"Karei! Just the girl I needed to see!" Hikaru said, one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Oh my god! Did you get the new Pokémon X and Y games?" I squeal excitedly.

"Yep, wanna multiplayer?" Hikaru challenged, smirking wide.

"You got it!" I exclaimed, fist-pumping, "I'm going to the toilet for a while kay? I'll be in the Host Club afterwards."

Hikaru gave me a thumbs-up and I rushed to the toilet. I was washing my hands and a smile suddenly formed on my lips. I can't believe a dare made me make new friends. I get to Renge again too. I then looked up at my reflection on the mirror and gasped.

That brunette girl from before… she looks like…

Me.

* * *

**Done! :D**

**This was around 3000 words :O What do you think? :)**

**Well bye-bye for now! :D**


End file.
